American Horror Story: Coven ( cont )
by madisonmontgomery
Summary: Cordelia Goode is the new supreme, along with the new council and many other thriving witche's, this continuing story of survival and sacredness will flourish throughout the story. As overcoming tragedy, and the re-introduction to previous threat will challenge the witches at Robichaux's academy.


They gathered in the dining hall, young witches flourished in groups of a few or so, or in solitude by choosing. This was, and had been, a tradition once maximum capacity was met and fulfilled by so many young women. This was the very place witches celebrated, dined, became inebriated, or more appropriately, became family. In this case, the council sat adjacently to their supreme. Revealed to be, Cordelia Goode. Headmistress, and also their leader. Sat midst, full lips crowning into what seemed to be an authentic smile once the area became congested with the chatter, and prattling of female voices of those who yet to know what the meeting was to be about, and also those who seemed to test their theory's with the confidence of knowing-ness.

Cordelia, afraid to disturb this wonderfully painted picture of post-survival, subtly rises from her seat. Stealing the attention of those who stand aware of Cordelia's title. That being, Zoe and Queenie. The only lasting council. "Ladies, if I could just have your attention for a moment." Of coarse, the chattering continues. The supreme remains patient, decorated with a long-standing smile. She somehow understands the giddiness of young girl's, and the excitement contained within.

Zoe and Queenie sipped sparkling cider from carefully cleaned, glassware.

Using the tip of her fingernail, the supreme flicks gently at the lid of her champagne glass. Creating an almost circling echoe throughout the academy. She did it once, and once is all it took before she caught the attention of all. silence declared itself a wield in the dining hall. As those stir of echoes reached it's suffice, silence murmured nothing but astonishment.

"Thank you, Ladies. I'd like to take the time, to make you aware of my gratefulness. If my words aren't sufficient enough of my appreciation for your presence, i'd like to make you aware through time and trustworthiness. That you joining this coven, one full of such distraught and time consuming improvement, will not be complete in vain. As we've taken dedication to this coven for many years now, and that losing our place was only a temporary falter in our agenda. We've lost witch's, our own sister's dear to our heart. We've grieved over them, and we've left them in what's inevitable. they did not die in vain. However, you are the most important in the spectrum of our legacy. You, as a witch, volunteer to contribute to this coven and replace those who weren't so lucky to be with us today. This is not only your commitment, but your task is to become a part of this coven. Making sure it is stable, and divine. We won't tolerate dishonesty, insolence of any kind, and betrayal of your sister's. Each and every one of you in this room are the remnants of history, and survival. You are sister's- Now, you will take the time to drink from your glasses. This is you as a witch, vouching for the successful-ness of this coven. Drink with confidence, and strength. Let it consume your every being. Accept me as your supreme, they as your council, and you as the stability of this coven."

The witches drink from their glasses. the council also, toast to Cordelia's speech. A breathless supreme speaks true from her heart, relinquishes her words and drinks from her glass with dignity before she dismisses for dinner, and gathering. Zoe reaches for Delia's hand, a delicate gesture of honor. Dipping back down into her place, Delia accepts the gesture willfully and retracts Zoe's small hand with a squeeze. They await dinner with one another, chattering clouds the dining area once again. Cordelia has never felt such security, and hopefulness. The coven has been restored, and Delia has never felt more certainty or optimism in her existence and placement of being there. This was destiny, this was a legacy born again. Cordelia was in fact, born again. Darkness that surrounded them was now jaded by a phosphorescent faith of allegiance. The coven would now prosper, the certainty was irrefutable.

The meal was excellent, tipped off with desert parfaits and cheery cheesecake. Zoe found herself satiated, and respectfully refused anymore to gouge on. She spent the rest of dinner overlooking, and dipping into conversations that weren't her own. Some of the witch's surrounded their table, insisting that they speak to the new supreme. As Zoe found the gestures to be bothersome, people coming and going, frivolously bobbing their heads and sucking up. Cordelia enjoyed the company, it was flattering.

Diverting her attention, Zoe taps into numerous conversations.

"Did you hear? About the movie star that went here last year that disappeared?" Coming from a female, who seemed to be full of intriguing news. Zoe takes to the start of this gossip session with the roll of her eyes. Unsure if the female were being too presumptuous, or actually ignorant. She'll wait for the story to unfurl before giving any distaste. The witch's at the table exaggerate their attention, nodding their heads and holding their tongues.

"well, it turns out, they found her body."

Cue the murmurings of awe. As if they didn't have anything other to talk about than Madison, Zoe fights off a retort of "_No shit_", though it wasn't her place, nor her business to inform them of their delayed information.

"You're joking?" tunes in yet another, "I thought she left the country, for a movie. Atleast that's what i've seen on TMZ. She was filming for that new film, what was it?"

"I believe it was a porn film."

"A porn film? That's literally sad." another witch admits herself into the conversation.

"She's not filming anything guys, atleast not anymore. They found her body. Here in Louisiana. Someone slit her throat or something and tried to bury her in the swamp. They found her body, surprisingly. I really don't understand how a gator didn't get to her."

"Okay so someone killed her, but what i've seen of her, she had it coming. I mean, i've seen videos and stuff of her out in the streets cussing people out. Like, how trashy right?"

Zoe's attention never falters, in fact, it's entertaining. Though there's something the storyteller utters that is less intriguing than it is serious.

"I'm not done yet. Someone didn't kill her, they tried. So they found her body, perfect condition. I mean, after two months from her disappearance you'd think she'd be nothing but rot."

"How do you even know this is true, Lindsey?"

"My dad was on the scene, he sent me the pictures. Literally, when they drug her out she was perfectly fine. Body condition wise, anyway. They put her on the stretcher. she was dead and stuff, but that's when she just got up."

"You're full of shit."

"No i'm not, i swear to god. she just sat up."

Zoe interrupts their conversation with more concern than enthrallment. this couldn't have been good, it was such an unbelievable tale in the eyes of those who are used to human possibilities. Zoe knew the impossible was completely possible, and if Madison was alive. It was possible. It was a tragedy. As a council, zoe knew her duties. She wanted to make sure the story was valid, and if it was, she would consult with Cordelia. Madison was a threat, and would do nothing more than attempt to destroy what they've rebuilt. She was selfish, and god knows how insolent she'd be after dying a second time. "Excuse me, did you say Madison Montgomery was alive?" She left her seat, to consult with the other witch'es. though they gave her nothing but hesitant looks, more so because they didn't know her. So the boundaries of comfortablity left between the dinner clique was discerned by Zoe's presence.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess."

"I need to know forsure, can I see those picture's you were talking about?" Lindsey, was thrown off by this sudden reaction. Of course she'd oblige, zoe is the council. Zoe felt guilty, that she was approaching this unprofessionally. though the safety of the coven was more significant than her own confliction of emotions.

Silence is substituted by heels pestering the floors, more and more conversations become delayed. The noise of glasses spilling over and heads darting to an attention that was not yet Zoe anymore. Cordelia only begins to grasp this commotion of silence, and reverance when she see's what the other's see, and this is a break of hope and a shatter of aspiration. Zoe see's this tie in Cordelia loosen, and it's a familiar hopelessness and look of despair. Queenie's arms cross in an unsurprising, mannerism of protectiveness. That is when they are revealed to evil, and not just evil in the sense of horror, but a disreputable evil dressing her wickedness behind something chanel. Zoe remains in a bent position, as she had leaned over Lindsey to speak her say. What was said had no matter in this situation, as speaking of the devil, could now be taken into literal terms.

It was Madison.

As blonde, and as thin as she could ever be. Cheek bones laced a crevice of blush, lips red and sealed with a smirk of deceit. She placed a hand on the birdwing shoulder that Zoe had, smug and smitten with her own presence, Madison chimes in with a villainous intent. Her words tasted bitter, and rotten. She was back from hell, or wherever she had gone. and radiated with more power, and revenge in the most condescending of ways. "Really? A porn." A laugh erupts from a previously mutilated throat, "I guess that does sound like me, though I'm alot less raunchy than that."

Zoe gritts her teeth, and refuses to comply with Madion's resting hand. It was cold, and colorless. Like the bone of a skeleton. Zoe protects her space, and straightens herself. Grimacing.

Madison fakes offense, and humors it. "Awh, zoe. I thought we were alot closer than that? Don't you remember?"

Zoe remains in silence, cordelia feels hopeless. She's the supreme, shouldn't she be justified to speak? She feels otherwise and remains to submit to this instance.

Zoe believes Madison is reffering to their shared days, when they shared the same bed. the same room. the same underwear. The same _boy_. It all felt so distant now, but reoccurring. It was morbid how easily Madison could slip into her mind. Maybe that was the vulnerable part of Zoe, but she'd like to think she was different now. Since Madison left she held importance, importance that was drained once Madison showed back up. Madison liked to believe she was better, and for that, made other's feel she was too. It was obligatory.

Hesitance was Madison's weapon for the moment. Her next move was unpredictable in the eyes of those who knew her, but she was an intimidating specimen of evil. She held fear over other's, so the room kept still. No one bounced up, or flailed over her. She was the center of attention, she held their dismay in the palm of her hands. For some reason that worked, and that disappointed zoe greatly.

Madison's emerald hues glaze over the room, "So where's that pitbull of yours zoe? I think it's time we put him out of his misery, don't you say?" there's a pause, she humors her negligence of sympathy. "Oh, that's right. You love him. Awh- Well, that won't matter. I'll make sure it's quick, do you think if i break his neck he won't feel it?"

Zoe builds up her anger through every word spoken through plastered lips, she won't have this. Not for the coven, not for herself. They eliminated Madison for a reason, she won't topple in on them and ruin what all they've accomplished. "Leave him out of this Madison, he's not here. and even if he was, what makes you think i'll tell you? You're miserable, and you take it out on other people. He was trying to protect me."

Meanwhile, Cordelia ushers herself away from the table to reach Madison, a hand reaching out to hold. She hopes to find solace in Madison, and comfort her. calming her down may help, but this very well may mean some type of rejection. Madison worked differently than the other witch's, and her attempt did fail. As the movie star pulls her hand away in an instant snarling at the headmistress, the supreme, with so much disrespect. It makes the other girl's wince.

"and you, Cordelia goode. You're a failure. You're not a destined leader, you're pathetic. You couldn't even protect the girl's of this school, this shit show was doomed from the start once they crowned you. thank god i'm here now."

"Madison.. We can settle this maturely, if you just come to my office and sit down we can talk. Much more civilized than this, i understand you'e angry.."

"ANGRY?" the laughter just flows out of her, it's almost inconceivable how unhuman it sounded. "I'm not angry, I'm born again, bitch. Don't you get it? I can't fucking die. I came to take back what's mine. That crown was mine. And until i get it, I'll be here. And i'll take that room upstairs, the one with the walk in closet. Of coarse i'll have someone clean it up, god knows what the cancer from your mother's done too it. And i refuse to sleep in a morphine filled room."

"You can't do that!" Zoe exclaims. "she c-can't do that can she, Cordelia? she can't just come back not after everything she's done!"

Cordelia delays, almost unsure herself of what's allowed and what's not. though one flashback to the handbook, and their answer is deemed a harsh approval. "Unfortunately, we aren't to exclude any witch from our coven. Not even of drastic details, in any severe case they must be tried."

"But, Cordelia! she hit misty in the head with a brick, and tried to cover it up.. she refused to bring me back?!"

Misty Day. A more than touching subject, one that was meant for a long burial. Atleast, Cordelia has attempted to secrete that memory away into a tomb of un-recovery. It's like digging out pieces of her brain and showcasing them in front of her. "I'm, sorry zoe. Since Misty is no longer with us, there is no witness to that crime. Even if Madison were to give herself away, and even as predictable as it is to us, we cannot commit her for that. Madison refusing to bring you back was not a crime, as it was a shameful act on her part for refusing, she didn't kill you."

" this is bullshit!"

Although cordelia was laying facts, rather than agreeance. She felt miserable for the facts that she didn't want madison there as much as the next person, but Cordelia in her heart, could never turn a witch away. Madison took it as a win-win for her part, and stood smugly. with a proud throw of her arms against her chest. Her signature of remark seemed so _hollywood. _Madison always got what she wanted.

"Now we're done with that backed-up re-introduction, my stuff's outside. Have someone get it for me, and pronto."


End file.
